Scarlet and Obsidian
by HawthornRose
Summary: Set in the summer before 6th year, Harry accidentally takes down the wards on Private Drive and is thrown into Malfoy Manor. Snape's there too, but their escape leads to such unpredictable consequences. Can Snape resist when Harry's so recklessly tempting? Creature!Fic Vampire!Snape Abusive!Dursleys Slash Snarry and a little sub/dom for good measure. Angsty beginning, fluffy end


**Scarlet and Obsidian**

***** Hard T, as it has harsh themes but has no detail or description of that voided material, and only one _suggestion_ of swearing. **

_**He had used to think they were like long dark tunnels... Now they seemed more like the black night sky...**_

**Set in the summer between fifth and sixth year, Harry accidentally takes down the wards around his home and finds himself thrown into Manor. Severus Snape is there to, but their escape leads to unforseen consequences. Creature!Fic Vampire!Snape Slash Snarry. Angsty beginning , fluffy end, please please please review. And if you think I should put the rating up tell me. Hope you like it :D*****

His feet pounded the tarmac streets, his pulse racing - his only thought was to get away. Finally he skidded to halt and lent against a wall to catch his breath, sinking into the shadows in case anyone drove by.

_There's no way I'm going back to that hell hole_, he decided _I don't care what Dumbledore says, that place is not my home!_

There was about three seconds between that thought and a loud crack of somebody apparating. His head snapped round to see the pale face of Lucius Malfoy sneering triumphantly. Before he could react the man grabbed his arm and spun on he spot, dragging Harry into a side-along apparition.

They reappeared in a dungeon, he was flung gracelessly to the floor before the door slammed shut in his face. He cursed loudly, banging against the door and shouting profanities.

"Potter are you really so lacking in mental facilities that you believe begging and hitting a reinforced steel dungeon door would secure your escape?" the voice sounded hoarse and strained but it was unmistakable.

Harry spun round, shocked "Professor? Professor Snape?"

"No, Potter, it is I, Cornelius Fudge. Who do you think it is?"

"Do you ever say anything that's NOT sarcastic?"

"All the time."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"I'll leave your brain to figure that one out. Clean up the blood you appear to be leaking everywhere."

"I'm barely bleeding, and if I leave it it will clot and scab over faster. How can you even see anyway? It's pitch black!"

"Clean up that blood, Potter" the Potions Master growled.

"Sheesh, I scraped my knee! It's not even properly bleeding, the skins just come off. There's nothing I can do - why does it bother you so much anyway? And how can you see so well, even at all, in pitch black!?" he demanded again.

"Not everyone has such frightfully abysmal eyesight as you do, Potter. And it is in the interest of such a thing called hygiene that I ask you to keep your petty wounds from becoming infected, though I see I overestimated you to understand such a thing."

There was a pause, and Harry stared very closely at his teacher. "My scrape is _underneath_ my trousers," he said slowly, "you couldn't have seen it, no matter how keen your eyesight."

There was a very heavy silence. "Don't even think about-"

"You didn't see the blood, did you? You smelt it."

"Potter, I'm warning you to stop right there."

"And you have extraordinary night-vision. You're always pale and you're never outside when its sunny" -pause- "Professor, are you a vampire?"

"Keep your overly-used mouth shut, Potter." he hissed

"And your hungry."

"What makes you say that?" he asked sharply.

"The hungrier the vampire, the more sensitive their senses are to blood and sustenance." he quoted from his (or rather, Hermione's re-phrasal of her own) third-year essay on vampires.

"Well you had better sit further away - not that you can."

"How long has it been since you fed?"

"I don't see why-"

"How long?"

"Five days." There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Bloody hell, sir! One more day..." he trailed off.

"I am quite aware of the consequences, Mister Potter."

Five days was a maximum limit. Six could lead to insanity and after seven or eight and the vampire was as good as dead. Well there was no way another person was going to die for him, not if he could prevent it. Harry stood up and began walking towards Snape, who instantly recoiled.

"Potter, what the hell are you-"

"You're hungry right?"

"Do I need to state the obvious?"

"Do I need to state the obvious solution?"

"You have no idea what you are letting yourself in for." he growled, "Get away!"

"Look, it's surely not that hard; you're starving and I'm providing you with a fresh, warm, pumping-"

"Stop!" Snape practically shrieked, "You have no idea of the consequences, so I will give you one last chance Potter. After that, I take no responsibility. I advise you to step away now."

"No." Then he shoved his wrist into Severus' face and the starving vampire had no option.

Harry was taken off guard when he stood, however, and his hands grasped Harry's shoulders, biting down into his neck. Fangs pierced the skin and sunk into his jugular vein, a hot mouth closed over the exposed flesh, sucking and drinking the warm red blood which seeped from the wound.

Harry gasped, the sharp pain was momentary and suddenly replaced with undeniable pleasure. His breath was quick and shallow, instinctively his arms wrapped around the vampire in front of him, pulling him closer.

This did not have his present desired effect though, as it seemed that the touch brought the Potions Master back to his senses and he drew himself back, not before licking the wound to heal it.

His obsidian eyes were wild with lust and chaos, but then he turned his back and stalked to the opposite end of the cell. When he turned back to Harry, his expression was unreadable.

Harry gulped, suddenly unsure of his actions (and consequent reaction) to the vampiric professor.

"Come here, Potter." his voice was cold and expressionless. Harry moved cautiously towards him, and the older man grasped his arm. "I am about to Shadow-Walk. You will feel weightless, but must try to follow my direction. Do not attempt to move independently, or at all for that matter, for the consequences could be severe. Do you understand?" he dead-panned. Harry nodded mutely. "I have not done this with a passenger before, and thus you must be close and hold on by yourself. The easiest position -" a look of disgust spread over Snape's face "- would be with you in a 'piggy back'." Harry's look of objection did not quite rival that of Snape's distaste, but was certainly competition.

"Sir -" he protested

"If you would rather await the Dark Lord then I won't stop you." (Snape mentally disagreed with himself, knowing he would instead take the boy by force, but didn't voice this.)

"Right." he muttered, scowling and walking around Snape until he was behind him, whence he sprung lithely onto his back. Snape was slightly surprised at the boys agility and small weight, but made no comment. He knew he was underfed at his relatives, and probably adept at dodging assaults to his person, as he'd previously seen in his memories.

Harry wrapped his legs around the man's torso and his arms folded around his neck, and lent in slightly before holding very still. Once secure, the Shadow-Walk began.

He felt incredibly light and cold, as if he were flying on a broom through hundreds of ghosts, very fast. The world seemed to grey and blur around him. Like when using floo, he caught fleeting glimpses of the world around, but they passed to quickly to understand or make sense of. They turned sharply on multiple occasions, every now and then it felt as if they were running vertically, or spiralling, but that may have just been dizziness due to travelling. Eventually they tumbled to the floor, Harry flying off Snape's back and onto a cold stone tiles.

"Harry!" an alarmed voice called out, "Severus?" Remus Lupin hurried over to Harry first checking he was okay, which the he confirmed. He then walked over to Severus, who on second glance seemed to be much worse off than Harry.

He was shivering, covered in a sheen of cold sweat, and his pulse was weak and rapid. Remus immediately hauled him too a comfortable armchair beside the fire and summoned a large blanket, wrapping him in it. He then went to fetch a glass of water and a bar of chocolate, which he handed to Snape wordlessly, before settling down in an armchair opposite him, and beside Harry.

"You Flitted?"

"We Shadow-Walked, yes." Snape replied, his voice was quiet.

"And why-"

"Lupin, perhaps we shouldn't question him now." Harry interjected.

"Of course, sorry. But is there anything urgent I should know?"

"Not from me. However, you should question Potter as to why he was in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor."

Remus turned to Harry, shocked and worried - "Harry? What on earth happened?"

"I've no idea. I left my aunt and uncle's – we got into a... row. And then suddenly, Lucius Malfoy turns up, grabs me, apparates to these dungeons and throws me in with Snape."

Remus chewed his lip, frowning, and then suddenly sniffed the air and stiffened. His eyes widened and his head snapped between Harry and Snape

"Later, Remus." The potions master muttered, looking tired. The werewolf did not relax, but changed the subject of his questions back to the matter in hand. "Harry, did you in anyway disown Number 4, Private Drive as your home?" He asked, urgently.

"Uh.. yeah, I guess I did. Why?"

"Where are your relatives?"

"Um, in their house, Lupin what's the matter?"

The former Defence professor swore loudly and stood up. He looked between the two dishevelled guests, muttering to himself, before grabbing a handful of Floo powder and threw it in the fire. He shouted "The Burrow", before sticking his head into the fire, the rest of him remaining in the room.

When he emerged back, coughing and spluttering, he explained to Harry what Dumbledore had never gotten round to, about the blood wards that protected him, _as long as he could call the place home._ Harry had unknowingly deactivated those wards with a single forceful thought.

"So what about the Dursley's?"

"The important thing is that you are safe. We have sent a few members of the Order to check... Harry, I'm so sorry..." He knelt down in front of the raven-haired boy and took his hands in his. "I'm afraid, you're going to have to prepare for the worst."

"Shit." He looked utterly distraught, "Shit." He repeated, and stood up, pacing madly, a hand running through his hair as if he were trying to tear it out. Remus could not placate him, and eventually gave up trying, resigning himself to the armchair opposite Severus Snape, who had fallen asleep.

"What's taking them so long?" Harry growled. He was used to being kept in the dark about things that mattered to him personally, but that didn't lessen his frustration.

"A number of things, I imagine." Remus replied, mildly. "If they caught the trail of a Death Eater they would pursue, they may have to remove the Dark Mark from the house, modify the memories of any muggle's who had witnessed anything, deal with the Ministry of Magic... you get the gist." Harry nodded, mutely.

In an attempt to distract him, Remus asked "How long were you at the manor?"

Harry wrinkled his nose, before it was replaced by a half-smirk, "About ten minutes. I guess Snape was too weak to Shadow-Walk before..." He trailed off, feeling strangely uneasy about the subject.

Remus narrowed his eyes, more questions would be asked when Severus was awake. He refocused his attention on his pseudo-godsons frail and battered form. His voice dropped a notch as he asked "Then where do those bruises come from and why do you look..." He didn't want to be harsh and simply waved a hand at his body, lost for a diplomatic word on his battered figure.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat and didn't look his former professor in the eye. "I... well, me and the Dursley's... we didn't exactly get on and... well, we... rowed and things got – you know – a little... out of proportion." He took a shaky breath in and fidgeted, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

He'd tried to be strong. He _knew_ he had to be, keep his chin up and carry on during the weeks of the summer holidays. It was a gut feeling; however bad things got he would (mostly) keep his mouth shut and get on with it. A few tips so that his friends would send him food; he couldn't _not _complain about the Dursley's. But then he had to go and run away, like a coward, and be death of them – like they always said he would. He hung his head in shame.

Remus came and sat next to him on the couch, and pulled him into a comforting embrace. "Harry, why didn't you tell us before? We could have easily arranged something..." but he was cut off when Harry drew back and shook his head.

"No it's not that, its... I just..."

"He feels guilty. He put up with them for a long time, and when he had finally had enough and left, he inadvertently caused their deaths." Harry and Remus looked over at Snape in shock, who glared back. "Lupin, as much as I admire your fetish for chocolate, I think a Pepper-Up Potion and dose of Aurom Revire would be a little more beneficial."

"Where can I find them?"

Snape, who's eyes had not left Harry whilst he spoke, now turned and fixed their steely glare on the werewolf. "It is you who has kept residence in this house for the past two months, I did not imagine I would need to find them myself. Surely, if there is a depleted supply of potions due to your no doubt over-exuberant cleaning of this place, then an Apothecary should not be too hard to find in London."

Remus rolled his eyes and strolled out the door, shutting it behind him with a quiet 'click'. He could take a hint as to when some-one needed to talk in private, whatever Severus' doubts of him were.

.

"Do you think I've.. do you think they are dead, Professor?"

"If they aren't then I pity them."

Harry's eyes flashed up in horror "You don't mean to say -"

"That they will be tortured for information about you, yes. Though they will be disposed of quickly if their knowledge or entertainment value is low." Harry pressed his knuckles to his eyes, trying to hold back tears and racking guilt. "Do you really pity them, Potter?" Snape asked, in a tired voice.

"Obviously – they're at the mercy of the Death Eaters for god's sake! This is my fault, they're dead or worse because..."

"And why did you run away?"

There was a moment of silence "That doesn't justify -"

"Answer the question."

"Why should I?"

"Because you can either tell me, honestly, or I will break into your mind."

Harry glared at the Potions Professor, and then looked down at his knees. "Like I said, we got into a row and-"

"Cut the crap Potter, I can detect a half-truth just as well as your pathetic lies."

He fell silent again. "He was..." Harry rubbed his neck subconsciously, "I said something he took offence too, and he got a little violent. It was really nothing, only I was in a bad mood and I kind of blasted him backwards, and then realised what I'd done. I made a dash for it, because the whole family is terrified of magic and I thought I was in danger of being expelled."

Snape's expression was inscrutable, and in the dim firelight Harry didn't see him raise his wand until it was too late.

"Leglimens."

_Harry was lying on his bed, reading _Transfiguration Grade 6_ when there was the noise of a key in the lock. He scrambled up and shoved the book under his covers, just as the door came flying open._

"_Boy! Do you think dinner is going too-" The fat man's beady eyes narrowed. "What are you hiding?"_

"_Nothing." Harry said, quickly. "I'll go down and get-"_

"_Don't give me that bull****, boy, what are you hiding!?"_

"_Honestly nothing-"_

_But the man had already crossed the room and flung the covers back. There was a horrible silence. His mouth turned into an unpleasant sneer, as he turned to his nephew. _

"_You think that you can contaminate our house with your freakishness? Would you rather go back in the cupboard so you can spend time with your freaky books? ANSWER ME BOY!" He bellowed, taking Harry by the scruff of the neck and shoving him into the wall._

_Harry said nothing, glaring defiantly at his uncle. "Well?" The man shook him, Harry's head banging against the wall._

"_Get your filthy hands off me." He spat._

_A flabby fist hit him in the jaw and his head cracked sickeningly against the wall again."ME?!" He kneed the teen in the stomach and he doubled over "It is your damned parents, boy, just like Marge said. You want me too show you how** filthy you** really are?" His huge, heaving body pushed against Harry's frail, skinny one, it pressed onto him in sickening ways._

"_Get off me!" Harry screamed, pushing the disgusting man away with force. He lurched back as if he had been given an electric shock, and then a look of horror passed over his face. Some invisible forced seemed to have surged through his nephew, making him impossible to hold._

"_You... you used that _thing, _didn't you?"_

"_No. If I did you would have turned into a pig like Dudley, I still cant tell the difference between the two animals."_

_The man growled and launched himself at the skinny teen, who darted out of his way and through the now unlocked door. Turning direction, Vernon's hands pushed him down the stairs, he tumbled and curled up into a ball, but somehow made no connection with the floor, landing on his feet on the second step. The front door burst open before he even reached it and he raced out of the house, running down the street..._

_._

The tiles of Grimauld Place swam into view, he was on his hands and knees, sweat and tears covering his face and shaking violently.

Rough hands pulled him up and pushed him onto the sofa, before passing him a bottle of liquid. Butterbeer or hemlock, Harry didn't think he'd be able to tell the difference as he was commanded to drink it and the fluid passed threw his lips. His insides told a difference his tongue could not, and he began to feel warmer, as if someone had put a thick, heavy duvet on him. He slumped against the back of the sofa in exhaustion.

"Whasat?" He asked, his speech slurred.

"Butterbeer laced with a Calming Draught."

"Mmh."

"Indeed."

There was silence, Harry felt as someone had pulled the invisible duvet over his head, all his senses seemed muffled.

Some time later another potion was passed into his hand, he drank it, and felt as if he'd just drank mouthwash for the overpowering flavour of mint. It was rather unpleasant but cleared the fog in his mind. "Eat." Snape's voice commanded. Harry blinked a few times and shook his head, before taking a look at the meal in front of him.

"What's this?"

"Food. A solid many humans require as sustenance."

He rolled his eyes, but the meal tasted incredible and he'd finished it within minutes.

Snape vanished the plate with a flick of his wand, and then turned to Harry. "How far has he gotten previously?"

"Mostly it's nothing more than bruises anymore, they heal within days."

"You know what I mean."

Harry gulped, trying to look as if he didn't. "Do I?"

"_Shall I show you how filthy you really are" _Snape quoted. "Do not treat me as if I were an imbecile, Potter.

"He's never... it's never been _that _far. I mean..."

"He hasn't raped you."

"No."

"But he has held it as a threat. And he has done other things."

_He was in his cupboard, a huge hand reaching out too him-_

"STOP THAT!" Harry screamed, springing up from his seat, tears running down his face again. "You have no right! How dare you-"

"Point taken, I will not violate your mind again. In return you will be honest and upfront with me."

"Why should I? Why do you even care?"

Snape had no answer, he just looked coldly at the distraught child. He then summoned a glass of cold water and offered it to him.

Harry inspected the clear liquid. "I don't need any of your potions, sir."

"I'm glad to hear it. This is water. Are you familiar-"

""Whatever." He snatched the glass and finished it quickly, before banging it down on the coffee table loudly.

"Manners, Potter." Harry glared at him, and sat back down in the armchair Lupin had occupied. "Now. I'm not referring to the consequences, but do you believe that you were unjustified in running away?"

"I shouldn't have gone."

"You should have stayed?"

His shoulders sagged, he buried his face in his hands. "I shouldn't have thought what I did."

"You should have thought the place _was _a home to you?"

"Since when did you become expert shrink?"

"I am an expert in many areas, Potter, but patience is not one of them and your insolence is breaching it."

Harry huffed, angrily. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Would you rather I didn't care?"

"Can't you give a damned straight answer!" He exploded.

"Calm yourself, Mister Potter, I ask you these questions because it makes you think! If I simply told you everything you wouldn't believe me, you'd cocoon yourself in lies, but only when you reach your own conclusions can you understand and make sense of something." He paused a moment, and hid a smirk. "Would you rather I simply told you that you were justified in running away because the your relatives did not allow you to experience a proper home? Isn't that similar to how Dumbledore treats you and why you still blame yourself for the death of Sirius Black?"

Harry sank back against the sofa, thinking.

Snape was right.

_Well, there's a first time for everything. _He had some questions of his own he desperately needed answering, and hoped the same principle would apply.

"I've answered your questions – will you answer some of mine?"

"You may ask, although I make no guarantee's on weather or not I will answer. I shall not, however, lie.

"When I shouted to you, in Umbridge's office, did you go straight to the Order?"

"Yes."

"During Occlumency lessons, did you weaken my mind and give Voldermort easier access?"

"Not intentionally." Harry sat straight up, outrage crossed his expression "In the way when you train a muscle, it is temporarily exhausted before becoming stronger. And I pushed your mind hard. Not a full on attack, but it would have taken a huge effort to throw me off. I am surprised I didn't see memories of your uncle's more viscous attacks. Why is that?"

"I don't know... in school, its like I can pretend that that stuff doesn't exist. In a way I barely even know what happens, its as if it were another life, or an old forgotten nightmare. The tamer stuff exists, but I think I would hardly recognise a memory of that nature as one of reality. Even when you dug up stuff I'd forgotten, like with Dudley, I could still accept it as a memory of mine. I wouldn't accept _that _stuff as part of my own memory." Snape nodded, thinking. Harry was suddenly struck by a thought "Were you looking for that stuff?" Before he suspected that Snape was just trying to torment him, but per haps there was a different answer?

"I had heard rumours, and wanted to check weather there was anything worth investigating."

"Sir?"

"Yes?" he responded tiredly

"You said it would have been a huge effort to throw you out of my mind. Does that mean... does that mean I was any good at it?" he blushed furiously at his question but stared Snape in the eye. He had used to think they were like long dark tunnels... Now they looked more like the black night sky...

"When you applied yourself you were adept at the art, though that manifested with great help of your wand and wordless hexes." Harry remembered his first lesson, when he had accidentally cast a stinging hex on him, or later had thrown up a shield charm and reversed the spell. "However, you were useless at preventing my entry, your reactions were slow and you allowed me to delve to deep before throwing me out. Also, rather than progressing, you seemed to worsen over time, as if you wanted too access the Dark Lords mind, which I am somewhat inclined to believe." He looked at Harry intently, the last sentence having been said as a question.

"I... Well, yeah, I suppose so." he ducked his head in shame. "I really wanted to understand what was going on - nobody gave me any answers; but I could find out what was going on to some extent through" he tapped his scar. "I hated it. But I was so desperate to understand, to know what _The Weapon_ was and all."

"And did it not occur to you that, should you have mastered Occlumency, we would have been more lenient about giving you information, as the risk of Dark Lord infiltrating your mind and receiving such crucial information was minimised?"

Oh.. Well, no, not really."

At that moment the front door slammed, causing them both to jump. Footsteps echoed loudly down the hall before the door opened and Remus Lupin poked his head through, looking determined.

He held up a brown paper bag and asked Severus if he would like the potions now. He affirmed this and Remus joined the two men by the fireside on the vacant couch.

"I can assure you, Lupin, that we did not need such a loud announcement of your arrival."

He blushed slightly, "Well, I didn't want-"

"Enough."

The two men glared at each other, and Harry cleared his throat. ""Um, is anyone going to tell me what's going on here?"

"No." Came Snape's short reply. He addressed Lupin again, "It was his offer, I warned him there was a possibility of consequences and attempted to discourage him. As it happened, none of the side-effects came into play, my control is beyond that."

"And his?"

"Tolerable."

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about? What side-effects?"

"Patience, Potter."

"That's not my area of _expertise_, sir"

_Good answer, _Severus thought, before banishing it from his mind.

"Don't you think you should explain it to him?" Lupin asked.

"Not unless I have to. And, as of yet, it would most likely only confuse the issue, as well as causing him unnecessary humiliation and discomfort. Do not speak of this matter to anyone, else you will sorely regret it."

"There's no need for threats, Snape, but you'd better not-"

"This discussion is over, wolf" He hissed.

"I'll be keeping an eye on him."

"I expect nothing less."

And no matter ho hard Harry pressed for answers, he got none as the hours dragged by.

.

Eventually the dying fire erupted into green flame and Mr. Weasley stepped out, who was then accompanied by Tonks, both carrying most of Harry's luggage. He leapt up in surprise, "How are they? What happened? Where's -"

"Harry, Harry, one question at a time!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, looking exhausted and slightly ashen faced.

"Sorry." Harry bounced up and down on his heels, unable to contain his impatient anxiety.

"Dudley Dursley was out of the house roaming the streets, the Death Eaters' found him but we were on their case, he is in St. Mungo's at the moment, but will recover. You're Aunt and Uncle..." He clasped a hand on Harry's shoulder and with a pained look told him "I'm afraid they were killed during the Death Eaters raid."

Harry slumped down onto the armchair, he felt as if everything was a long way off... like he was in a deep pool, sound and light didn't reach him. That was three people who had died in a month, directly because of him. _Sirius. Vernon. Petunia. They were dead. They were dead. It was his fault. Sirius. Vernon. Petunia. He was the death of them. They were dead. Sirius. Vernon. Petunia. Dead. His fault._ It went on as if a mantra, hitting away inside his brain. At some point blackness overtook him, and he fell into strange dreams.

He was hitting Aunt Petunia over the head with a frying pan and her skull cracked open, but instead of blood and brains some silvery white stuff escaped, like an unformed patronus. Then he was pushing Uncle Vernon into a cupboard, shouting, he pulled him out again and hit him repeatedly, when he fell to the floor Harry just kicked him instead. He realised Vernon's body had fallen apart and the same silvery substance came pouring out. Suddenly he, Ron and Hermione were chasing Dudley, they caught him and Ron and Hermione held his arms behind his back as Harry punched him. The bridge of his nose broke, and his face kind of crumpled inwards, collapsing on itself. Harry put sellotape over it to fix it, and then crushed his skull with his knuckles. Dudley's silvery substance came pouring out, Harry was laughing and jumping on his remains, there were people chanting in the background, "Stamp it out, stamp it out, stamp it out!"

"Harry, Harry! Snap out of it! You're having a nightmare!" Remus Lupins face swam into view, his hand were on Harry's shoulders and shaking him lightly. Instinctively Harry pushed himself back, rolling into a tight ball, arms over his face. They both froze for a moment, before Harry relaxed his position, his shoulders slumped and he breathed out.

"Sorry," He muttered, not looking Remus in the eye. For a moment he'd believed he was at the Dursley's, but rather he was in bed in one of the bedrooms at Grimauld Place. The room had mouldy green walls and exposed floorboards, it was drafty and smelt of damp. "Just, instinctive, y'know?"

"Exactly how bad was it at-"

"I don't want to talk about it" Harry replied, sharply. "And now their dead because I couldn't hold it together. Dudley's in hospital and they're dead. And it's my _fucking _fault!"

"I thought we'd gone over this, Mister Potter." Snape was leaning in the doorway with his unfathomable eyes, "The fact you removed yourself from an increasingly harmful situation does not mean you killed them." They shared a look, Lupin seemed frustrated at such a lack of knowledge on his cub's welfare; especially compared to the man who had seemingly hated Harry for over five years.

"Lupin, make the boy some food." Harry flinched, though Snape couldn't pick out why.

"Don't you start ordering me about, Snape."

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow, "Shall I make his food for him instead? Would you prefer that arrangement?"

Remus stalked of muttering under his breath something about deranged greasy gits and poisoned slime.

Twenty minutes later he reappeared with bacon, eggs, toast, beans and a glass of orange juice. Harry just stared at it. His mouth felt dry – _why is this so different from Hogwarts? Or the Burrow? _"I'm not really hungry."

"Harry, you're thin as a stick, you have to eat!" Lupin looked at him concerned.

"I- no, really-" This was exactly what he made Vernon and Dudley for breakfast, he hated eating the same combination since they caught him sneaking it when he was eight. That had had painful consequences.

"Potter." Harry looked Snape in the eye. "Eat it."

Under some strange compulsion, he immediately began to put back the eggs and toast, barely catching Lupin growling at Snape, "I would really rather you didn't use your _ways_ with persuading such things, Snape." The said man just snorted in amusement, but Lupin continued; "Seems as if there are a few side-effects, doesn't it?" The vampire replied with an undertone threat, something about nobody ever finding a body.

Harry looked down at the bacon. It was burnt. He gulped and tried to catch Snape's eye, mentally begging him not to make him eat it. Burnt bacon was another thing he simply avoided. Point blank he would not eat burned bacon. He was sure he'd never quite tasted things the same after _that _related incident, and it had certainly put him off the food.

"Lupin you are an appalling cook." Snape sneered, and snatched the plate out of Harry's lap – he seemed to have caught the hint this time.

"Oh, come on – it's only a little crispy. Harry, you don't mind that do you?"

"He will in a few hours when he's heaving over the toilet with food poisoning. You have somehow managed to burn the outer and yet leave the middle completely uncooked." He banished the plate and offending bacon before further argument could be given. "And Tonks is calling 'meeting' with you to 'discuss Order business'."

"When?"

Snape glanced down at his watch, "Now."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"Who knows, perhaps it was something to do with being locked in a dungeon after incriminating evidence a Death Eater believed to have obtained, then saving Potter and myself from such the situation, not before having to prevent Potter from tearing Grimauld Place to the ground?"

Lupin rolled his eyes and left, dissaperating on the spot.

"What incriminating evidence? What do you mean I was tearing Grimauld Place down?"

"You had a fit." He answered the latter

"A fit!?" Harry exclaimed; he remembered none of this

"Of sorts. You convulsed and then kept attempting to magically destroying things. No harm was done, we restrained you. Now if you'll excuse me, you will be on your own for a few hours."

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere of your concern."

"Where!"

"Potter, this may be outside of school but I command some respect as your teacher!"

Harry studied him a moment. There were no tell-tale signs, but he knew as a gut instinct that Snape was going to hunt. Which, for some reason or another, did not churn well with him. "You're going to hunt, aren't you?" He asked, morosely.

Snape froze where he was, half turned out the doorway a low hiss escaped. "And what, exactly, led you to that assumption?" His velveteen voice whispered, indecipherable.

"I... I just know."

"You just... know."

"Yeah" He replied, with a lot more confidence than he felt, but still, like the older man, keeping his voice somehow dangerously quiet, as though they were spreading a lethal secret. Which, in some respects, they were.

"And do you have any objections to that, Mister Potter?"

Harry swallowed. "I do."

"Pardon?" But Snape had a gut-sinking feeling that he knew exactly what had happened. And it was very, very important not to let nature take it's impeding course. But everything was surging right towards it.

Harry immediately tried to come up with some compelling reason as to exactly why the dark vampire should prey on no-one but him. "You... if you reveal yourself you'll have to kill them, right?"

"I only take from muggle's, Potter, and there is such a thing as a memory loss charm."

"But they're blood isn't as good and sustaining as Wizards blood, is it, I thought it took a number of them to satisfy the thirst."

"I can take a little from many leaving each in a stable condition, believing only somebody spiked their drink." It repelled all nature to turn the boy down like this, because he knew that if his reasoning fell through there would be only one, very tempting offer.

"It will take a long time, and you're going to leave me alone here, I don't know this place, what if some-one breaks in?"

"The place is secure. And, trust me, it's in your own safety that I leave you." He turned to sweep from the room but Harry sprang to his feet "No!"

Snape stood very still, he could hear the loud, fast pounding of the boys' heart and could smell the sweet, metallic scent of his blood. Footsteps came unevenly towards him, he turned and Potter was standing in some kind of trance, eyes glazed over but focused on him. "_Have me."_

The problem with a command from a mate was that it was very, very hard to resist. It was said by many to be impossible and it took every ounce of strength he had built up from Occlumency not to ravish him there and then. He swallowed; what he had taken the other day wasn't enough to fill and he was starving, a powerful wizard was standing in front of him offering himself up, and it was his mate. His mate who had just made a command for him to drink. And this mate was walking forwards, the scent of his blood sweeping over him, intoxicating. And then hands wrapped around him and the pact was sealed; he bent to the body, fangs sinking into the flesh of Harry's neck as his mouth flooded with warm, silky blood. His lips locked around the incision, a guttural sound rising in his throat and he pushed the boy back, still against himself. He felt the energy leaving from under his ribcage into the boy, and Harry's energy coming to him through the delicious, smooth velveteen blood which flooded into his mouth.

Harry fell backwards onto the bed, and everything was centred around the man on top of him, rubbing him and licking and sucking from the infliction upon his neck. It was so wrong and so right, it was heaven in the middle of hell and fire upon fire. There were no thoughts, no words, only a chaos of passion, moans, swirling feelings and rough, velveteen touches to the skin. Harry tore at Severus' clothes, impatient, yearning, wanting, needing.

BAM

The door flew open, Severus was blasted backwards off him and the pleasure was met with incredible pain, as if his insides were withering into blackness, he was so empty! A cacophony of snarls echoed around the room, some-one was shouting something hysterically but it was no use, he was going to die, without the body, without Severus, he would surely die...

And then suddenly it was returned, slamming into him. For a moment it felt odd, colder, like when someone had broken an atmosphere and was trying to patch it back together. But the teeth found their place, the warmth flooded through him and he felt the flow of energy return to his solar plexus as though a stream was entering him. The passion, the whirl of emotion and touch returned and thoughts were perished, all that mattered was Severus. As he tore at the vampires clothes, he didn't hear the door click shut...

.

At some point, they must have fallen into a slumber, for they woke to a shred of sunlight escaping the curtain, a bird outside was singing sweetly, and Harry felt strong arms wrapped around him. He inhaled deeply and was met with a scent of dark musky woodsmoke. His head rested against a broad-planed chest, a hand lazily stroked through his hair. Never more than at that moment had he felt so content, so right, so protected.

He looked up his eyes searching for the dark orbs of...

Severus Snape!

_Oh hell! _

The said man's face immediately hardened into an indecipherable mask, and his eyes tightened but he remained silent, his lips pressing into a thin line.

"I... we... you're real" The words were ridiculous, but it expressed the exact sentiment he felt. "I mean, this all.. happened." There was no reply, not a hint of emotion. Harry glanced down, feeling as if he ought be ashamed, but couldn't quite summon it up. "I... I love you, though?" He experimented the words on his lips; they sounded quite true. At this Severus' face softened, in something of wonder, but a crease appeared between his brow

"Harry?" His voice was hoarse, as if he were trying to suppress a swell of... of what? "I don't think you quite... understand." His midnight eyes became misty "You can't... you can't feel... that. Don't feel obliged." He stood up suddenly, and attempted to reassemble his robe, which Harry's fingers had torn apart some unknowable time before and left discarded on the dusty floor.

"Severus?" Harry tried to blink back tears, perhaps it was just the sleep, but he felt as if he couldn't bear for his lover to leave him. "Please... don't go. Don't leave, not like this!"

There was a heavy silence. Severus turned to Harry slowly, "P-Harry, would you only say that out of honesty, or out of nobility?"

"I once heard that the greatest nobility is honesty. I swear on it, Severus, I love you! Please, don't say you don't!" He buried his face in his hands _since when would I cry and beg for his love?_

Two hands grasped his shoulders and he was lifted off the bed. Before he could shout, squirm or do anything a pair of rough lips crashed into his own – he stiffened in surprise, then melted immediately into the embrace, letting the vampire kiss him for all he was worth. When he drew back for breath, the lips only worked down, over his jaw, his neck, along his collar bone... but stopped far short of where Harry ideally wanted them to.

A low chuckle escaped Severus' throat, "Not now," he whispered, "Not now." Harry looked up, trying not to look pleading. Severus shut his eyes "There are things I should explain first, it may take a while for everything to... sink in." his eyes snapped open, "But now, I know you are hungry, and we have a few, ah, explanations to make, and to find out for ourselves."

Harry understood none of his encrypted speech, but obliged to find some clothes, his trunk had been taken up when he first was put into the room, and follow Snape downstairs.

.

He went bright red as, sitting at the table, was Lupin, Ron and Hermione. Ron turned the shade of his hair and coughed, and Hermione and Lupin were both a little pink in the cheeks. Snape, in his own fashion, showed no signs of humiliation and merely nodded to the other three as he poured himself a black coffee.

"Aright, Harry?" Ron asked, clearing his throat.

"Uh, yeah, great" He turned a brighter shade of red "You?"

"Mmh. Chudley Cannons came second in the league final last match, mum says I might be able to go see them.." He continued to babble in an obvious (failing) attempt to clear the tension, until Hermione put her hand over Ron's and said "Ron." In a knowing voice. The tips of his ears again worked their way through the spectrum of red as he promptly cut off the small talk.

Hermione then turned to Harry and took a deep breath. "Professor Lupin explained to us about you getting thrown into the Malfoy dungeons and you and Professor Snape escaping. He also explained about Professor Snape being a vampire and... and went to check on you." She thoroughly inspected her hands and fingernails as Harry's mouth fell open in horror, _they had seen him – them – like that!_ "And... became concerned. He tried to separate you two," The memory of the withering emptiness came rushing back. "I realised that you were -becoming- mates, in the second stage and, well, restored, the two of you." She gave a withering glance to Lupin, who cleared his throat.

"Harry, I suppose I offer you an apology. If Hermione hadn't intervened, I may well have killed the both of you."

"Interrupting a mating ritual is about the most fatal thing you can do to someone of the Homangemonic race," Hermione sighed.

"The.. pardon! _Mating ritual?_ Homange-_what_ race?"

There was a moment of silence. "I suppose that although you knew everything about the eating habits of a vampire, you knew nothing about what is now vital knowledge." Snape asked, thoroughly annoyed, to say the least.

Hermione sighed. "You and Professor Snape were in the second stage of a mating ritual. The first is a taste of blood. The second is feeding combined with sharing energy and passion. The third is" She cleared her throat "The, uh, _**act** _of mating."

"Oh."

"And Homangemonic is a race of part-human witches and wizards **including hereditary** Vampires, Were-wolfs and Veela's. It comes from a combination of the word homosapien, angelic and demonic – they were previously believed to have been a cross between two or three of the species within those umbrella terms."

"Great." He replied, weakly, before fainting into Severus' arms.

.

Voices swam above him, murmuring, laughing... they came again, like in waves, louder and quieter, sometimes chattering, sometimes talking slowly. Finally, he woke to the darkness without voices, without noise. For a moment he lay there, his head, his limbs, his torso, felt as if they were weighed down by tons of bricks.

"Ugh." He moaned, raising a hand to his pounding head. He felt incredibly drained, as if he had just ran a marathon without sleeping the night before. Someone beside sighed, but the sound didn't surprise him, he could feel a good presence on the room, he knew Severus was beside him, and hadn't left his side throughout the time he was out.

"Sev," He muttered, "How long was I out for?"

"The day."

"Why?"

"Shock and the after-effect of last night. You gave to much energy due to our _interruption_."

"Gave out energy?" He remembered the feeling of a bright warm stream flowing into him through his solar plexus, but how had he sent his energy out? "Through my blood?"

"Quite. The second part of the ritual involves transference of energy, the Dominant taking blood and giving a purer form of energy to his or her mate. You, as Submissive, obviously felt the effects much more strongly, especially given your already weakened state and the momentary separation during the ritual."

Harry took a moment to swallow this. "Submissive"

Severus' expression was a cross between smugness and worry. "Yes," He replied gently, "It may take a little getting used to, but you are my Submissive and I am you're Dominant. It means I shall protect you from harm at all costs, but in return you feel compelled not to oppose me in any way. We will be somewhat more attached than your average star-crossed lovers, and unfaithfulness will be close to lethal. Not that you would feel compelled that way" He reassured Harry's hurt expression. _Wouldn't his normal reaction be defiance? _Snape wondered with a pang, _this will change the both of us._

"But it's been almost two days since you ate anything. Drink this, it's a nutrient supplement, and then I will bring you up some food." The potion was thick and dark green, Harry drank it immediately without thinking. It was thick and tasted vile, but he felt an odd little surge of contentment from drinking the liquid.

Severus re-emerged into the bedroom, carrying a tray of hot buttered hot-cross buns and a coffee, set them down on his submissive's lap and kissed the top of his forehead.

Having Harry as his submissive would make him a lover and something of a son to Severus, and it was all he had ever truly wanted. Not only that, but the protection he would lend Harry would surely pay off the debt he had owed to Lily. Lily. No longer did she hold the same awe to him, and although he had respect for her, for she was a truly magnificent witch, he no longer yearned for her like he had. Of course, she had been carrying the potential of his mate; no wonder he felt attraction to her. And James. Their marriage had been like killing one bird with two stones, then resurrecting its mangled form. But the pain was gone. Now, all he needed, wanted, loved, was Harry.

For Harry, it was like he finally had a father, a confidant, a friend and a lover, all rolled into one. He had no questions, no struggle to go through on finding love, he already had it in its most ultimate form. Severus was a strong man, he put up a cold front but Harry could feel the warm pulse of love coursing through his slow veins, his the power of his mind had even fooled Voldermort, he had fought battles and survived. Severus was perhaps more trustworthy than anyone, _anyone, _to Harry. And he could relate to Harry's childhood, from what he had seen once before. There would be difficulties, there would be flaws, but it wouldn't be perfect without small struggles.

Severus realised, although some may raise eyebrows at the age gap, his extended vampire life would mean they could die together without it being premature. And, being bonded by blood, Harry would be able to stay with him during the holidays, rather than go back to that awful muggle house or live in terror of the Dark Lord finding him.

As he explained this to Harry, they shared a thought. Perhaps, finally, they had found a home in each other.


End file.
